


Spring Symphony

by Missy



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Maytime, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Spring, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat, courting, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: When spring finally blooms to life in Avonlea, Anne rushes to Diana with the first bouquet of the season.





	Spring Symphony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hernameinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/gifts).



“Diana! Diana, come out!” Anne was shouting from the front porch, her fist hammering away at the front porch. “It’s spring, at long last it’s spring!”

The Diana who emerged – bleary-eyed and in a mussed dress – had clearly only been awake for a few minutes. “Anne, what on earth is going…?” She trailed off in surprise as Anne eagerly thrust forth a bouquet made of wildflowers. The riotous colors made her stare in confused silence.

“May has finally sprung!” Anne said, and the energy in her bouncing feet and wide smile finally stirred Diana.

“My goodness, they’re beautiful!” She took the bouquet and lifted it to her nose. “Where are they growing?”

“The meadow behind the school,” said Anne. “I was walking in to open everything up before the children came and was greeted by the delightful scent of something green growing! I had to share it with you, the second I plucked them up.” 

“Thank you so!” Diana automatically took Anne by her sturdy shoulders and pecked her cheeks, then pressed a kiss to her lips. It was early enough that no one would be awake, certainly not the people who were boarding her while she and Anne struggled through their first year as teachers, writing at night, holding hands under the desk as they did.

Anne immediately blushed, a pleased laugh bubbling from her throat. “Diana,” she said, “would you be so kind as to be my escort on a stroll to the schoolhouse?”

“Oh, of course!” She fixed her hair, and Anne longed to brush her fingers through the thick, dark mass of it. Diana tucked the heavy locks behind her ears, then straightened her mussed skirt. “Do you think we’ll need an umbrella? I thought it would never stop raining!” 

“Looks like we’ll have nothing but sunshine ahead,” Anne said. She was practically dancing, running in circles as her enthusiasm bubbled right over and made her chase loops across the porch, until Diana was laughing, too. She rushed to meet Anne’s running feet and together they started up the golden-green pathway into town.

When Anne slid her fingers into Diana’s grip, she squeezed gently back.


End file.
